


Carry On Countdown Fanfictions

by Sadastic_Nerd



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fifth Year, First Kiss, Fluffy! Like Bunnies! Except Not!, M/M, Mutual Pinning, fifth year au, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadastic_Nerd/pseuds/Sadastic_Nerd
Summary: Collection of my fanfictions written for the Carry On Countdown.1. Fifth Year





	

**BAZ POV**

     Crowley, Simon just can't stop. Two weeks into the school year and he's already up to the same old antics. The necklace is new, though. He wonders how much of vampire lore is actually true. Clearly, Simon thinks almost all of it to so, considering the number of different ideas he's had to true to prove Baz as a vampire. Thankfully almost none of it actually made a difference. Except for the necklace. Baz could feel it from across the room, a soft prickle under his skin like burrowing bugs. It was uncomfortable, especially when he was trying to concentrate. Not that he'd tell Simon that. Or that the fact that Simon was so afraid, that Simon wanted to kill him so badly actually hurt. That he would much prefer that Simon knows he couldn’t possibly think of hurting him because he was fucking in love with him.  
     He could feel Simon's eyes on him as he sat at his desk, reading. Finally, he turned around to glare at him, his steely eyes clashing with Simon’s blue ones.  
     “Is there something you need Simon? Or do you think that staring at me is somehow going to conjugate Greek verbs for you?” Baz smiled in satisfaction when Simon's ears reddened, and he could feel his magic spike, filling the room with its deep scent. Baz resisted the urge to take deep breaths of the intoxicating air. For a second Simon paused his eyes soft and vulnerable.  
     “ I was just wondering how you can manage to be such a gigantic prat all the time,” Simon finally snapped, before turning back to the homework Baz had finished hours ago. He listens for a minute, to Simon’s quiet, quick breathing as he tried to quell his magic before Baz shrugged and turned back to his book.  
Drinking rat blood was disgusting, Baz had decided. Not that he had expected it to be appetizing but still, the tiny creatures had some of the most terrible blood. He had been hunting in the woods, but after a couple of months of Simon following him, he decided to search for blood elsewhere. Which apparently meant drinking rat blood. He could still hear Simon stumbling around behind him every now and then, trying to catch him but completely unfamiliar with the endless tunnels. Baz was still surprised Simon managed to find his way out in time for class.  
     He was half tempted to take one of the exceptionally fat rats just sitting around and yell at Simon to look at what he had fucking driven Baz to for food. Fucking rats. One scuttered over his foot and he kicked it away, the fat body thumping against the wall, filled with fresh, fatty blood. Baz curled his lip. Quite suddenly he heard a series of loud thumps and crashes followed by Simon's echoing, “Shit!”  
     He rolled his eyes and walked toward the sound. While he wouldn’t mind if the idiot managed to get himself killed, (he would mind but preferred to pretend otherwise because he was so sick of being in love with someone who was too caught up in the world to realize how undone he made Baz) he would mind the unholy tantrum the Mage would throw and would much prefer to do away with him on his own time. He came upon Simon and watched from the shadows as he dangled from a tiny precipice on the edge of the wall over a swirling pit. The only sound was his muttered words of ‘not good’ with a few ‘oh fucking hell’ thrown in. Baz watched him try to step back to the tunnel path, the edge crumbling under him. He stepped out from the shadows.  
     “Simon!” he exclaimed. “Fancy seeing you here,” he continued, his eyes flashing and his mouth turned up in a sneer making it very clear that he had been aware that he was being followed. Simon rolled his eyes.  
     “Nice Baz. Really appreciate the help. Because exactly what I need when I’m hanging off the edge of a wall is your fucking sarcasm,” Simon mumbled, his forehead beaded with sweat from standing on the tips of his toes. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes, still muttering about concentrating and trying to remember the spell for levitation. Baz leaned against the wall his body and smirk relaxed, but his eyes relaxed. He glanced down at the pit below Simon. He knew what it was, it was a spell for the veil. The white tips swayed back and forth like soft waves on the sea. He had seen someone fall in one and it had been one of the most terrifying moments of his life. Watching their eyes slowly lose their light, watching them realize what was happening, white wrapping around them like a cold blanket. Watching someone scream as they watched people they loved slowly sinking into the abyss. Watching others hold them back from jumping after them. He might hate Simon, (or be madly in love with him and not want to deal with it) but he sure as hell didn’t think he deserved to die like that.  
     “Need some help?” he asked, his condescending voice hiding his thoughts.  
     “Shut up,” Simon replied, his hand holding his wand shaking. The tiny bit of wall under him cracked and dust slowly drifted down as Simon shifted his weight. Simons, breath caught, and Baz could see him forcing himself to remember to just fucking breathe. Baz pushed himself off the wall, dropping his smirk.  
     “Simon, I can help,” he said, still condescending.  
     “Oh that’s just bloody brilliant, why didn’t I think of that. I’ll just jump into the arms of the person who has spent the past several years trying to kill, and hope he’ll catch me and not throw right into the gaping chasm that's right fucking there. Maybe we can even kiss and watch sunsets together then,” Simon snarled, his empty hand pressed against the wall as if holding onto a brick wall would somehow save him when the edge was standing on gave out.  
Baz dropped his act entirely when he saw most of the floor had now crumbled away. “Simon, you’re shit at magic, just let me help or you’re going to end up killing yourself,” Baz said, whilst taking a step toward the edge, one wary eye on the churning light of the veil.  
     “I’m fine,” Simon said sounding less and less sure of himself. Another piece of the ledge fell and he ended up standing with one foot on top of the other.  
     “Dammit Simon. Just jump. I’ll help you,” Baz snapped, his eyes worried as he watched Simon’s chest moving in time with his quick breaths. The hall had begun to smell of the distinct campfire smell that was just so distinctly Simon. “Don’t you fucking dare go off,” Baz muttered under his breath.  
     “I swear if you try to throw me in that pit I’ll drag you in with me,” Simon muttered as he turned. He took a deep breath. And leaped.

     Baz said the spell softly, watching Simon jump, before wrapping his arms tightly around him when he reached the edge. The two stumbled back. Simon’s breath was ragged as he clung to Baz, his face buried in his chest. Baz ran his fingers softly over his back, waiting for him to calm down and taking deep breaths of his own. After a few moments, Simon turned around and leaned against Baz, looking back at the pit. Baz let his arms drape across him, hating that the moment was going to end soon.  
     “Thanks,” Simon murmured, his lips brushing against Baz’s arm. Bas closed his eyes and tried desperately not to think of Simon’s lips pressed against his own, of every hardline perfect line he could feel as Simon stood pressed close to his body.  
    “What was that?” Baz asked just as softly. Simon pushed softly out of his arms and turned to look him in the eyes his blue eyes hopeful.  
    “Thanks, for uh, saving my life,” he said, biting his lip again. Baz froze for a moment, studying every line and angle of Simon’s face.  
    “Well I don’t plan to make a habit of it,” Baz sneered as he turned and began walking back towards the school, just slow enough so he could make sure Simon didn’t fall into any more traps.

**SIMON POV**

 

      After that, something between them changed. Sure they still traded petty remarks and insults, but it was more of a joke. They could’ve killed each other but they didn’t. Baz could have just left him there and no one would have been any the wiser. Something about that made things different. Simon didn’t care as much if he was plotting because Baz had already made it clear he didn’t want him dead. So instead they acted like sorta friends. Baz would occasionally try to help him with his magic, or they would just talk. And eventually, Simon realized it. The fact that he was in love with Baz. That the stupid vampire (because no he wasn’t going to give that up) had somehow become so much more. Not that he would ever tell him that. Simon had just finally got Baz to not hate him. And it’s not like it would work out anyway. It was just stupid wishful dreaming. So he was fine. Really. (Not fine at all)  
     “That’s not how you say it, Snow,” Baz said helpfully, watching as Snow floundered with the incantation, and a raincloud promptly appeared over his bed, poured for ten seconds, and disappeared again.  
     “Yeah I kinda figured. It’s a stupid spell anyways, I don’t need flowers anyways,” Simon muttered.  
     “True, it’s not like you have any girls to woo anyways,” Baz said with a smirk, eyes dancing with mirth.  
     “Oh! How you wound me,” Simon sighed dramatically, flopping down onto his bed. He stood up immediately. “Jesus that's cold!” he exclaimed, pulling off his now soaked shirt. Baz smirked at him, from across the room.  
     “Yes that's generally what happens when you make it rain on your bed,” Baz recovered dryly.  
     “I bet you can do it perfectly can’t you,” Simon muttered forlornly.  
     “As a matter of fact I can,” Baz stated primly.  
     “Congratulations. What are you gonna do with your ability, make a flower crown?” Simon rolled his eyes.  
     “Hmmm. I haven’t considered that” Baz said thoughtfully. He took his wand and chanted, “April showers bring may flowers.” A pile of tropical flowers appeared on his desk. Simon sighed in exasperation. Baz muttered another spell and they lifted lightly into the air and wove themselves into an intricate crown. He said a third spell and it softly drifted through the air before landing softly on Simon’s golden curls. Simon smirked playfully.  
     “Well Baz, how do I look?” he asked, posing so that the crown fell slightly lopsided over one of his eyes.  
     “Simon, you absolutely gorgeous,” Baz stated. Simon paused, a light blush coloring his cheeks.  
     “Uhh, thanks?” he muttered, unsure of himself. This only made Baz’s face light up, even more, his blue eyes sparkling. He took a step toward Simon. Simon took a step back.  
    “Simon, are you blushing?” Baz asked, delighted. He walked closer to Simon and with each step Simon took another back until he hit the room wall because he couldn’t stand it if Baz was that close to him, that stupid perfect smile on his face, the smile that he only recently found. The smile that made him wanted to hang a galaxy full of stars for him.  
    “No..no?” he stuttered. He fucking stuttered. Because fucking Baz was standing with his hands on either side of him, leaning into him. Simon tried desperately not to look at his lips.  
    “Hmmm, really? Are you sure?” Baz said, his eyes flashing, his teeth pulling at his lips.  
    “Yep,” Simon said, not taking his eyes off Baz’s now. Baz grinned at him again, and Simon felt himself blushing.  
    “Simon, do you like me?” Baz asked with a smirk.  
    “I..what..no?” Simon said as if asking a question, glancing at Baz’s lips, trying not to think about how close they were to his. Baz smirked, clearly not missing his gaze.  
    “Really, so you don’t want me to do this?” Baz said, leaning closer. Simon’s breathing hitched in his throat.  
    “Or this?” Baz whispered against his lips, before softly kissing him. Instead of answering he pushed back from the wall and kissed him back because he was in love with Baz, and for some reason, it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry that it's kinda crappy and badly edited but at last I tried. Also, the pit is based off the veil Sirius went through in the fifth Harry Potter. I don't really have any plans to update this on a regular basis, just whenever I end up writing a fanfic for the countdown. Also just send me a message if you see any big mistakes that I should change!   
> Tumblr: @imnotgoingunlessicantakemybook


End file.
